Czerwone pierścienie w Windy Hill
W tym artykule znajdziesz informacje na temat lokacji czerwonych pierścieni w pierwszym świecie gry Sonic Lost World - Windy Hill. Wii U Zona 1 thumb|right|250 px|Film pokazujący jak zdobyć czerwone pierścienie w Zonie 1 # Pierwszy pierścień znajduje się na początku poziomu. Po sekcji z kolczastą belką pojawi się most oraz panel przyspieszający. Należy go użyć, aby wbiec w znajdujące się tam drzewo. Sonic pobiegnie po pniu i wybije się prosto do pierścienia. # Drugi pierścień znajduje się nieco dalej, w drugiej sekcji. Aby go zdobyć, gracz musi wybić się Sonicem z ramp na górną ścieżkę, a następnie biec nią dopóki nie zobaczy dzwonka za wiatrakiem. Gracz musi za nim podążać zbierając pierścienie i dotykając go za każdym razem, gdy się zatrzyma. Po pewnym czasie pojawi się drzewo. Dzwonek uniesie się nad to drzewo i zamieni się w czerwony pierscień. # Trzeci pierścień znajduje się pośrodku poziomu a konkretniej na ogromnym wiatraku. Znajduje się on na jednej platform na samej górze. # Czwarty pierścień znajduje się w pobliżu trzeciego. Tuż za wiatrakiem znajduje się platforma, na której są trampoliny. Wybicie się z nich przeniesie gracza do sekcji z chmurami, od których trzeba się odbijać. Po prawej stronie pojawią się dwie mniejsze chmury. Pierścień jest nad drugą. # Ostatni pierścień znajduje się w sekcji z wodospadami. Aby go zdobyć, należy pójść ścieżką pomiędzy dwoma wodospadami. Pierścień znajduje się po prawej stronie na ruchomej belce z kolcami. Zona 2 thumb|right|250 px|Film pokazujący jak zdobyć czerwone pierścienie w Zonie 2 # Pierwszy pierścień znajduje się na początku, pośrodku wielkiego wiatraka. # Tuż za wiatrakiem, pojawiają się trzy platformy, na które można się dostać używając parkouru lub poprzez wybicie się z wiatraka. Pierścień znajduje się na tej najbardziej wysuniętej na prawo. # Trzeci pierścień wymaga użycia Indigo Asteroid. Gracz musi wejść w portal, który znajduje się pośrodku pętli. W sekretnym pomieszczeniu znajduje się pierścień. Aby się do niego dostać, należy podskoczyć na centralnej platformie. # Czwarty pierścień znajduje się w jaskini niedaleko portalu w pętli. Jest on położony nad platformą z owcami pomiędzy dwiema ścianami. # Piąty pierścień znajduje się na szczycie piramidy z pierścieni tuż przy wyjściu z jaskini. Zona 3 thumb|right|250 px|Fim pokazujący jak zdobyć czerwone pierścienie w Zonie 3 # Pierwszy pierścień znajduje się po sekcji w tunelu z omijaniem kamieni. Na końcu sekcji pojawia się trampolina, która wybije Sonica do innego tunelu. Na samym początku tego tunelu, znajduje się dziura zaślepiona kryształami. Należy zniszczyć kryształy i wpaść do dziury. Nieco niżej znajduje się ścieżka z kryształami. Jeden z nich zawiera czerwony pierścień, który można zdobyć niszcząc kryształ. # Drugi pierścień znajduje się po wyjściu z tunelu, w sekcji z obracającą się kolczastą platformą. Jest on położony po prawej stronie ścieżki. # Trzeci pierścień jest ponownie usytuowany w krysztale, blisko drugiego. Tuż po sekcji z kolczastą platformą, pojawią się trampoliny oraz checkpoint. Po checkpoincie jest 5 paneli przyspieszających pod rząd. Piąty kieruje gracz prosto do kryształu z pierścieniem. # Czwarty pierścień jest dobrze ukryty i aby się do niego dostać należy użyć Cyan Lasera lub parkouru. Po prawej stronie od poprzedniego pierścienia znajdują się trzy Motobugi. Jeszcze bardziej po prawej pojawia się korytarz, który nie ma podłogi. Należy do niego wskoczyć i użyć Cyan Laser, aby dotrzeć do podłoża. Można też użyć Wall Runu i przebiec po ścianach. Blisko końca korytarza, znajduje się kryształ z czerwonym pierścieniem w środku. # Piąty i ostatni pierścień, podobnie jak drugi w Zonie 1, wymaga użycia dzwonka. Tak jak wcześniej, gracz musi podążać za dzwonkiem i dotykać go za każdym razem, gdy się zatrzyma. Po jakims czasie zamieni się w czerwony pierścień. Zona 4 thumb|right|250 px|Film pokazujący jak zdobyć czerwone pierścienie w Zonie 4 # Pierwszy pierścień znajduje się w pierwszym segmencie. Po sekcji z kolczastym pnączem, pojawia się sześć trampolin. Jednak zamiast ich używać, należy pójść drugą drogą, która jest na suficie. Tam, znajdują trzy trampoliny, które wybiją Sonica do innej tuby. Należy podążać tą drogą dopóki nie pojawią się owce. Tuż za nimi położony jest pierwszy pierścień. # Drugi pierścień pojawia się na początku segmentu 2D. Tuż pod trzema słonecznikami, pojawia się tunel w ziemi, blokowany przez czerwoną Owcę. Czerwony pierścień jest zawieszony w powietrzu, tuż nad wyjściem. # Trzeci pierścień znajduje się w sekcji z wodospadami. Na szerokim wodospadzie, spadają 3 platformy naraz. Po trzech seriach platform, podczas czwartej na prawej platformie pojawi się czerwony pierścień. # Zdobycie zwartego pierścienia wymaga użycia Indigo Asteroid. Gracz musi użyć tej Mocy Koloru, aby otworzyć portal i dostać się do sekretnego pomieszczenia. W sekretnym pomieszczeniu są trzy platformy, które można zniszczyć. Wewnątrz środkowej znajduje się pierścień. # Ostatnie pierścień znajduje się nad wiatrakiem, tuż obok portalu. Aby dostać się do pierścienia, należy rozpędzić się poprzez wejście na prawą górną platformę. Ta rozpędzi się podczas obracania się wiatraka i Sonic, po podskoczeniu w odpowiednim momencie, dostanie się do piątego pierścienia. Nintendo 3DS Zona 1 thumb|right|250 px|Film pokazujący lokacje czerwonych pierścieni w Zonie 1 # Pierwszy pierścień pojawia się na początku. Jest położony na pierwszej wielkiej, ruchomej platformie. # Drugi pierścień jest położony po sekcji z chmurami do odbijania się. Zamiast iść drogą wymagającą Homing Attacku, należy wybrać drugą, na którą składają się trzy chmury. Pierścień jest położony wysoko, pomiędzy drugą i trzecią chmurą. # Trzeci pierścień pojawia się w drugiej sekcji z ruchomymi platformami. Aby dostać się do pierścienia, na końcu sekcji zamiast iść normalną ścieżką, należy wskoczyć na górną. Pierścień otoczony jest kolczastymi kulami. # Czwarty pierścień pojawia się w trzecim segmencie, w sekcji, w której trzeba chodzić po ścianach. jest na ścianie po prawej stronie. # Piąty pierścień wymaga użycia Indigo Asteroid. Pojawia się w sekcji, w której Sonic ucieka przed wielkim Caterkillerem. Na samym początku gonitwy, gracz musi zamienić się w Indigo Asteroid i wytworzyć dostatecznie duży Asteroid Ring, aby móc przyciągnąć pierścień. Zona 2 thumb|right|250 px|Film pokazujący lokacje czerwonych pierścieni w Zonie 2 # Pierwszy pierścień znajduje w sekcji z panelami przyspieszającymi w tunelu. # Tuż po tej sekcji, pojawi się rampa wraz z panelem przyspieszającym. Po tym, pojawia się sekcja parkourowa. Zamiast jednak biec po ścianie prawej, należy skoczyć na ścianę lewą, aby móc skoczyć do Dash Ringsów. Sonic trafi do innej sekcji z bieganiem. Pierścień jest na ścianie lewej. # Po sekcji z unikaniem kul ognia, Sonic trafia do krótkiego tunelu, z którego po chwili wychodzi. Aby dostać się do pierścienia, należy wskoczyć do Dash Ringsów po prawej stronie. # W pierwszej sekcji z Czerwonym Wispem, po zdobyciu go należy skoczyć do przepaści, aby zebrać pierścień po czym szybko się z przepaści wydostać. # Po sekcji z Dash Ringsami ustawionymi w korkociąg, pojawia się tunel z kulami ognia. W pewnym momencie pojawia się przepaść i są jedynie trzy małe platformy. Na jednej z nich jest pierścień. Zona 3 thumb|right|250 px|Film pokazujący lokacje czerwonych pierścieni w Zonie 3 # Pierwszy pierścień wymaga Cyan Lasera. Najpierw, należy zaopatrzyć się w Cyjanowego Wispa i pójść dolną drogą aż do wodospadu. Tam, pojawi się lustro, którego należy użyć by wybić się do pierścienia. # Drugi pierścień jest na górnej ścieżce. Następnie, należy odbijać się od chmur i użyć Cyan Laser na lustrze, które tam jest. Potem, należy użyć Dash Ringsów, aby dostać się na ścieżkę z kolejną kapsułą z Cyjanowym Wispem. Należy użyć platformy i dostać się na górę. Po tym, na górnej ścieżce, pojawi się kolejne lutro. Wybicie się z niego doprowadzi Sonica do drugiego pierścienia. # Trzeci pierścień znajduje się w drugim segmencie. W sekcji, gdzie pojawiają się dwie drogi (jedna na dole a druga na górze), należy wybrać górną. Na górnej ścieżce pojawia się Cyjanowy Wisp, a później lustro, od którego trzeba się odbić. # Tuż po trzecim pojawia się czwarty. Aby dostać się do niego, należy podążać drogą górną, a gdy pojawi się ściana z kolcami - wejść po niej na górę. Pierścień czekał będzie przy wodospadzie. # Piąty pierścień jest w trzecim segmencie poziomu, w sekcji z chmurami. Pod jedną z nich znajduje się lustro. Należy się od niego odbić Cyan Laserem. Extra Zone thumb|right|250 px|Film pokazujący lokacje czerwonych pierścieni w Extra Zonie Extra Zone jest odblokowana po zdobyciu 15 czerwonych pierścieni z Zon 1, 2 i 3. Extra Zona posiada również swoje pierścienie. # Pierwszy pierścień znajduje się w sekcji z pierwszym Czerwonym Wispem. Położony jest wewnątrz pierścienia z badników. # W tym samym miejscu, pojawia się drugi pierścień. Położony jest on w podstawce lewego Sandworma. # Trzeci pierścień znajduje się w drugim segmencie. Jest on pośrodku jednego z pierścieni wykonanych z baloników z wodą. # Czwarty pierścień znajduje się w pobliżu trzeciego, ale nieco dalej. Również jest położony w pierścieniu balonów z wodą. # Ostatni pierścień znajduje się pod koniec sekcji powietrznej, tuż przed końcem poziomu. Jak poprzednie dwa, również jest położony w pierścieniu z balonów z wodą. Źródło * Filmy pochodzą z kanałów użytkowników "DarkspinesSonic" (Wii U) oraz "Zephiel810" (3DS). Kategoria:Lokacje czerwonych pierścieni w Sonic Lost World